Ready to Start
by ChemicalPanik
Summary: After finding that Eli had been a bit unfaithful, Clare spirals downward, and who can save her? Maybe it will be the guy that no one expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello internet. Yes, I'm writing another fanfic *Hears annoyed groans in background*. This one will be a multi-chapter. Don't worry, the other chapter will be longer than this one. I hope you enjoy!**

It first happened on a Monday. Eli had told me that he needed to work on the play during lunch in the auditorium with Imogen and Fiona, since opening day was only two weeks away. Finishing up sets, finalizing any edits to the script. Nothing to be suspicious about, especially since he was spending time with two girls who were dating each other. I thought I had nothing to be worried about.

But, of course, just like every other time, I was wrong.

I just wanted to bring Eli lunch, since I thought that if he was so busy with the play, he would find any time to go to the cafeteria and get it for himself.

Just minutes before, I had been with Alli, preparing to leave to surprise my boyfriend with lunch.

"You two are so cute I want to puke." She had told me, giggling.

"Wow, someone's jealous." I replied jokingly to her, in a sing-song voice.

"Of course I am! Your relationship with Eli is next to perfect, and all of my relationships just crumpled and turned to crap."

Alli wasn't wrong. She did tend to have a bad history when it came to boys. She didn't exactly make the best decisions when it came to the opposite sex. But, I learned from her, and tried not to make the same mistakes. And Alli learned, too. She had grown over the few short years, and now, she liked to think that she was smarter when the time came to make the tough, boy related decisions.

"You won't miss me too much, will you?" I teased, as I stood up to leave.

"I just don't know how I'll get by without you." She continued to joke. "Maybe I can replace you with Jenna. But go have fun with your man; I'll still be here when you get back." She smiles. And with that, I left.

The walk to the auditorium was short. Since it was lunchtime, the hallways were nearly empty.

The auditorium doors were opened when I got there. Looking back on it now, it was obvious that they weren't trying very hard to keep it a secret. _It's like they wanted to get caught._ I could hear soft noises from the hallway, but it didn't exactly sound like anyone was talking. When I turned to enter the auditorium, I stopped short, not expecting anything close to what I saw.

I saw Eli of course, and Imogen was there. That didn't surprise me. But, what did surprise me was the fact that Fiona was gone and Imogen was topples on top of Eli. Even from across the room I could see that her tongue was down his throat, and he definitely wasn't trying to stop her.

I turned around again sinking to the ground and letting out a painful breath. My chest felt tight, it hurt to breathe, and hot, painful tears broke free and ran down my cheeks. I looked again, hoping I'd been seeing things, hoping they were not kissing, hoping that I'd gone crazy. But, when I turned around, it was worse. Eli had one hand on the back of her head, pressing her face closer to his, and one on her back, and it seemed like he as trying to unclip her bra.

I wanted to convince myself that this was some sort of horrible nightmare, but I knew that it was true. Denying it just made the reality more painful, if that was even possible.

I loved Eli, and he loved me. Why would he do this! Obviously he didn't know that I knew. I wanted to keep it that way. We couldn't break up, not now. Not after everything that we've been through. We love each other, and he'll get over Imogen eventually, and then he'll forget about her and we'll look back and laugh. That's how it had to be. _It had to be perfect. _

I just need to remind him that he loves me. He has to. I'll b better. For him. I'll fix everything, I just need to make myself better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I updated this pretty quickly, but the next chapter will take over a** **week since I'm going on vacation and won't be able to write of update. Warning, this** **chapter might contain triggers, so read at your own risk. **

I still couldn't believe that Eli had cheated on me. Even after days of being depressed, I was still shocked.

Maybe if I was more like Imogen he would forget about her, and it would be me and him against the world, just like it used to be.

But I couldn't measure up to Imogen, not even close. She was perfect. Prettier than me, older, and probably more experienced than me. _Skinnier than me, _and I doubt that Imogen's thighs jiggled when she looked in a mirror. So it wasn't exactly a mystery why Eli wanted her instead of me.

Me, the fat cow who was just second best. Someone was always better than me at everything. And just when I thought that I had finally found someone who loved me, and only me, it turns out I'm just second in his mind, too.

* * *

I don't get why people thought that this was easy. I mean, sure, I thought it was easy too, before I actually tried it.

No one ever gives much thought to the action, only the reason behind the action. I first heard about "purging" when Darcy was still here. I overheard her talking to mom about how one of her friends had an eating disorder, and threw up everything that she ate.

Bulimia. When I first heard, I didn't think that it was an action that the person herself, Manny, I think it was, maybe Emma, was responsible for. I thought that it was some sort of virus. Kind of like a stomach bug. I was so naïve back then. I knew practically nothing socially, only facts. But facts get you nowhere.

But when I later asked Darcy about it, she explained that it was Manny, or Emma, that didn't eat, and made themselves throw up.

At first I didn't understand why anyone would do that. My entire life I always thought that there was nothing more disgusting than vomit. But, as I grew older, I understood.

When I first tried it, I wasn't sure what exactly I was supposed to do. In a book I read once, the main character used the end of a toothbrush to make herself throw up, but I had heard that it also worked to stick your finger down your throat.

I thought that it would better to use a toothbrush. Fewer germs. Here I was, trying to make myself puke, and I was worried about germs. Kind of ironic, don't you think. But after I searched through medicine cabinets, I couldn't find a spare toothbrush, and I sure as hell wasn't going to use the toothbrush that I used to brush my teeth.

I settled on just sticking my finger down my throat, quick and easy, right? Wrong. Sitting on my bathroom floor, bent over my toilet, it was anything but quick and easy.

I expected it to be fast. I put my finger down my throat, and maybe just touch my uvula (That's what it was called, right?), then be done in a few seconds. But when I first did it, I couldn't build up the courage to actually go anywhere near my uvula. I would put one finger in my mouth, and stop, and then pull it out. My fingers tasted funny, kind of coppery, so I stopped and washed my hands.

When I sat back down and tried again, my finger didn't even get near my mouth before I noticed dirt on the toilet. The seat was up, and there were small speckles of dust near the back of the seat. So I cleaned it up.

Once the dust was all gone, I sat back down next to the now dust free toilet, ready. But I couldn't put my fingers in my mouth when they were covered in dust and germs, could I? So, naturally, I washed my hands again.

At that point, I realized that I had been subconsciously trying to stall myself. But stalling would only prolong the agony, and I wanted nothing more to just be done.

I sat on the floor, and leaned over the toilet. It smelled faintly of bleach, meaning that mom had probably cleaned it recently.

I raised my hand closer to my face, and pointed my middle finger out. It was the longest, and would probably be the easiest to use in this situation.

My finger slipped past my lips, and went into my mouth. My teeth hit the back of my finger as I slid my finger deeper into my throat, and I was pretty sure that it left a bite impression, but didn't break skin.

When my finger finally hit was I guessed to be my uvula, I gagged a bit, and pulled my finger out of my mouth, preparing to vomit. But nothing came out, which surprised me.

I put my finger back and tried again, leaving it in for longer this time. I coughed a bit, spit into the toilet, but still, I didn't puke.

It didn't make sense. Was I doing it wrong? Making yourself throw up didn't seem like something that needed a lot of practice, so what was I supposed to do?

After a few more tries, I was finally successful. Well, I guess that depends on what your definition of successful is because I don't think that many people find puking very positive.

Usually when I threw up, like when I had the flu, it was think and there was a lot of it, but what came up wasn't anything like that. It was mostly watery, with a faint yellow color to it. Just the sight of it made me want to puke again.

After flushing the toilet, I stood up on shaky legs, and walked over to the sink to wash my hands. Looking in the mirror, I noticed the bright florescent light of the bathroom reflecting off the tears that had rolled off of my cheeks, even though I hadn't even realized that I had been crying.

So… yeah. It was anything but easy.

* * *

"You guys want something to eat?" I heard Adam say as he walked into the basement with his friends Eli and Clare, none of the three noticing that I was sitting at the table doing homework. Not that I cared, I was looking for a distraction. I was never the biggest fan of biology.

"Sure." Eli said, but Clare is silent.

As Adam turns to go back upstairs to get food, he finally notices that I'm there with them.

"Oh hey Drew. We could go upstairs, wouldn't want to bother you. This is probably the first time I've actually seen you do homework." Adam teases me.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I reply sarcastically. "No, it's fine, you can stay here. I was just about to stop anyway."

"Oh, if you're done, maybe you would want to watch a movie with us?" Clare asks me, sitting down at the end of the couch as Eli goes through our DVD collection.

"Oh, okay." I say, closing my book and sitting down next to her.

After Eli picks out a movie, he walks over to the couch to sit. He clears his throat rudely, signaling me to move, since I was sitting in the only available seat next to his girlfriend. I moved over, despite his rudeness.

When Adam comes downstairs with popcorn and soda, we start the movie. Eli had picked out some action movie that I had seen once or twice, but I wasn't paying attention to the movie. When Adam offered her some popcorn, she said she wasn't hungry. It didn't make sense, because she came here straight from school, and everyone is hungry after school. It's like, a law of physics or something. And not only did she say that she wasn't hungry, but she got kind of pale, and looked like she was going to be sick.

Something definitely was up with her, and I wanted to know what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I guess I was lying when I said that I wouldn't post another chapter until after I got back from my vacation. But after this, it's going to be a week until anything else. Also, it switches POVs in the middle, just like it did in the last chapter, ad I forgot to label it in both chapters, so I'm telling you now. It goes from Clare to Drew, and it's fairly obvious, so it shouldn't be to hard to understand. **

"I'm going to be busy during lunch again, so I won't be able to eat with you." Eli tells me as we walk to one of the picnic tables outside the school in the morning to eat breakfast before classes start. Eli had brought me bagels, one of the only nice things that he had done in a while, even though it had been days since I had actually eaten breakfast. But it's not like Eli noticed, he was too busy 'working on the play' with Imogen.

"Why, what are you doing?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"I'm working on the play with Imogen." _Of course he was._

"And Fiona too, right?"

"Yeah, her too." _It's not like he even cares anymore. He acts like he wants me to find out. _

"So I was thinking that we could-" I started to suggest that the two of us could go to a meet and greet with an author that I knew Eli likes, but before I could finish, he interrupted me.

"Imogen had this great idea for the set design. I mean, sure, there isn't that much time left, but I'm sure that she can totally finish it. She's reliable like that." He said, not even paying attention to me. _Why do I even bother to put up with him?_

"Eli, can you just not focus on Imogen for one minute and listen to me! I was saying that we-"

"Clare, I need to focus on my play. I thought that you of all people would understand and wouldn't act so selfishly." Eli said, rudely cutting me off again. I can't believe he actually had the arrogance to even say that!

"So, as I was saying, the play is coming along great, and if Imogen-" Eli started to say before I stopped him, not wanting to hear his voice for another second.

"Why don't you care?!" I shout at him, finally reaching my breaking point, and not being able to take any more of his shit.

"Care about what?" He says, clearly confused as to what I'm talking about and why I was angry.

"About me! Care about me, you bastard! It's not all about you, you know!" I scream at him, with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Clare, what are you-" Eli said, getting up.

"No! Leave me alone!" I shout, picking the bag of bagels up off the table and chucking them at him.

"Clare-" Eli protested.

"I said go!" I shout my voice slightly hoarse from screaming at him. Eli finally gave into my demand, grabbed his backpack, and left me alone at the picnic table in front of the school, bagels scattered on the ground all around me.

"Don't cry." I command myself in a whisper. "Don't you dare fucking cry." I didn't want to let Eli get to me, but I couldn't stop the tears that started to stream down my face.

One of the perks of being at the school so early was that there was next to no other students here this early, so no one was here to see me burry my head in my arms and sob, as the splintered wood from the picnic table scratched at the sides of my forearms.

* * *

"Bye mom!" Adam and I say together as we get out of the car outside of school. The car pulls away and the two of us make our way to the entrance, stopping near the steps.

"I'm going to go find Eli. See you later." Adam tells me.

"Well Clare's over there. Where Clare is, so is Eli." I point out to Adam before he can leave.

"Yeah, but I don't see him over there. He's probably working on the play. That's all he's been doing lately. I'm going to check the auditorium. See you later." Adam says, then leaves me alone on the steps.

When I look back at Clare, I notice that she isn't really doing anything at all. I mean, she usually reads a book or does homework or something, so this is weird.

I decide to go over to Clare, to see if something is wrong. When I get a few feet away from the nearly empty table, I see a bunch of crushed bagels around it. They were almost flattened, probably from students stepping on them.

"Waste of bagels, huh. Were they yours? " I say, sitting across from Clare. She looks up at me, and I notice that her eyes are puffy and red, like she had been crying. Maybe she had been.

"Yeah, they were." She says softly, barely audible.

"Oh, so did you not eat breakfast? I think I have an extra granola bar in my backpack that you could have." I say, and take my backpack off my back to rummage through it.

"No, that's okay. I wasn't hungry anyway. And I really have to go." Clare says, and leaves before I could say another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I am so sorry that this to an eternity. After my vacation, I was really upset about Adam (I don't plan on having him die in this fic) so I put off starting this chapter, but when I decided to write it, my account wasn't working, and it ended up deleting this chapter after I finished it so I had to rewrite it. I couldn't get the ending just right when I rewrote it, but I hope that you don't mind. Oh, and xxwinterbeautyxx, I don't plan on having Luke or Dallas in** **this**. **Oh, and I finally started to label POV in this chapter, so it's much easier to understand.**

It had been a few days since my fight with Eli. I wasn't sure if we were still together, but I knew that I wanted us to be. In a moment of aggravation, I simply said a few things that I didn't mean to. It was a mistake. I love him. We belong together. I had tried avoiding him, but I couldn't. And I'm sure he found comfort in Imogen while I wasn't around, so I had to be the one to apologize.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, I dashed out of class and ran towards the auditorium to find Eli. I figured that Imogen wouldn't be there since class had just gotten out, and I would be able to talk to Eli alone, so I could apologize. Soon enough, this mess would be over, and he would stop fooling around with Imogen. Him and I against the world, just like it was supposed to be.

As I was ran around a corner in the hallway, I ran straight into someone and ended up on the floor.

When I looked up, I saw Drew, who reached his hand down and helped me up.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked when I was back on my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, giggling a bit. Seeing Drew so worried about something insignificant was kind of funny. And once he saw that I was happy, he seemed to stop worrying, and smiled back at me.

I was about to walk past him to leave, but he stopped me before I could go anywhere.

"Hey, wait. Before you go, I was just wondering, uh, if you wanted to have lunch with me? I mean, Adam will be there, so…" Drew asked me hopefully. I felt kind of bad knowing that I had to turn him down. He was always so nice to me. Talking to him was always a good break from Eli. But, I had to fix things, and those things couldn't wait.

"Sorry, but I can't. I have to go see Eli." And with that, I left, walking this time, rather than running. Now, I wasn't in as much of a hurry to see Eli.

* * *

When I got to the auditorium, the doors were shut, probably meaning that Imogen and Eli had already gotten there. But on the off chance that they didn't, I looked through the small window in the door just to make sure.

And, just as I had assumed, there were Imogen and Eli. They were kissing on the empty stage, and based on the fact that they were both full clothed, it seemed like they had just started. As soon as I saw Imogen start to unbutton her shirt, I looked away, feeling sick to my stomach.

Not wanting to be there a minute longer, I walked away from the closed doors, not looking back.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

I felt pretty rejected after Clare turned me down. I think I was starting to like her. But I guess it would never work, because she has a boyfriend, and we aren't even really friends, no matter how much I want us to be, even though I guess I want us to be more than that. At least if we were friends she would listen to me more about her jackass boyfriend. I'm pretty sure he was the reason why she was crying a few days ago. He's not good for her, she need a guy like… well, a guy like me. But that's not going to happen.

When I sat down in the cafeteria, I noticed her sitting at a table by herself, which was weird, since just a few minutes ago she had said that she was going to meet up with Eli. She looked upset, so I decided to sit with her.

"Can I sit here?" I asked Clare. She was picking at a salad with her fork, moving the vegetables around, but not eating a single bite. She didn't eat very much. I'm surprised that no one had noticed by now. It only took me a little while to figure it out. I mean, she refused food at my house, that morning a few days ago, and she's not eating now. And in the past few days, I've only seen her eat a few bites of things before quickly rushing to the bathroom. That can't just be a coincidence.

"Sure." She replied, probably not caring much.

"I would have expected you to be working on the play with Eli, since you said that you were going to see him." I said with my mouth half full of the burger I was eating.

Clare sinks down in her chair when I mention Eli and the play. "I'm not really interested in that sort of thing. It's more for artsy girls, like Fiona and… Imogen. I'm sure they'll enjoy it a lot more than I would." Clare said bitterly, stabbing a piece of lettuce as she said it. "And weren't you going to eat with Adam?"

"He's hanging out with a girl, Becky, I think." I answer, but I don't want to talk about me, I want to know why she acts weirdly when I mention Eli, and why she's not eating. "What's going on with you?" I tried to say it as gently as possible, but seriously, I was worried, and she needed help. I can't be blamed for wanting to help.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clare replied defensively.

"C'mon Clare. You never eat. I'm sure someone has to notice."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It just does." That's probably not the answer she was looking for. "Look, I just don't understand how no one has noticed by now. Your parents, Eli, anyone?"

"Well it's not exactly like anyone actually cares." Clare said solemnly, looking down at the chopped up food piled onto the plate across the table from her.

_I care_. It's all I want to say to her. I just want to help her.

"What about your boyfriend? Isn't it kind of his job to care?" I settled for saying instead.

"I don't think Eli is really interested in doing what he's supposed to do anymore. And besides, I'm not even sure if he's still my boyfriend. It's all really messy right now."

What's that supposed to mean? Did Eli cheat on her? If he hurt her I swear I'm going to kill him "I see you two together. You don't love him, so why are you with him?" I said, trying to mask what I was thinking.

"It's none of your fucking business." She said, getting up and leaving.

She practically ran out of the cafeteria, leaving through the main exit of the school. There were still some students outside eating lunch, so she quickly sat at an empty picnic table that was furthest away from anyone else.

I sat down next to her and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. I'm not exactly sure how to handle girls when the cried. Bianca, the girl I had been with the longest, never cried, and as for all the other girls, I was usually the one making them cry, so I left before he had to deal with it. But I wasn't going to do that now. I wasn't going to run away, because I really did care about Clare.

"You're right, you know." Clare said through the tears that were now rolling down her face. "I don't love him, not really."

I continued to rub her shoulder, and then slowly puller her into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around her, and she continued to cry into my shoulder.

"I want everything to just be like it was before. It was all perfect." She pulled away from my embrace for a moment and wiped her eyes with her hand. "But he makes me feel like shit, and all I can do is just … feel it. I have no power, no control, and I hate it. I forgot what it felt like, to be in love. And now, I'd give anything to feel it again."

"Clare, I-" The soft ring of the bell echoed from inside, interrupting me from saying anything else.

"I have to get to class." She muttered, looking at the ground, and then she walked away quickly.

"Clare, wait!" I called, but she just kept walking, leaving me alone at the empty picnic table.

_I think I love you_. It's all I wanted to say, but I lost my chance, and I probably wouldn't get another.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this, I've been preparing for school. I go back on Monday (I know, I'm starting really late this year), and the updates will really slow down. But after October they should speed up a little bit. But, this should be the only one for the next few weeks. Sorry.**

**So, onto the chapter! It's all Clare's POV, and I'm sorry for the significant lack of Drew in this chapter. His feelings in the last chapter were really rushed (But it's Drew, and he jumps into relationships fast), so I'm trying to slow it down so it seems more realistic. I hope you enjoy! **

I couldn't break up with him. I know that I don't love him, but if we break up, then I know that he will stay with Imogen, and I will have to see them together. At least now I can fool myself into thinking that he loves me because he has enough decency to hide his cheating from me. Sure, he may not be doing it well, but it seems like he's trying.

I don't want to be lonely. It scares me. KC was my first boyfriend, and it always felt nice to have someone to lean on. Even last year, when I was with Jake, it was much better than being alone. I always thought that Eli was special. He told me that he was all in, and I guess it was my own fault for believing him.

Being with Eli is normal, and I want everything to be normal more than I want the truth. We're both lying to each other. Maybe it's better this way.

* * *

Dinner is my worst meal. Before my parent's divorce, dinner was always something I looked forward to, especially when Darcy was around. She would always come, and while we were eating, she would tell me all about the interesting things that happened at Degrassi. I looked forward to going there, and now, I would give anything to the days before high school.

Dinner is the hardest meal to skip. My mom usually insists on having a family dinner (our "family" being only a portion of what it was before), when we all sit around the table and talk about things, like how our day went. I was starting to run out of excuses. Saying that I felt sick and wasn't hungry, or that I had a lot of homework would only work for so long.

After a few days of consecutively saying that I felt sick, my mom said that she was going to take me to a doctor, so I knew that that excuse was done.

I've faked a few school projects so I would have to 'eat dinner' in my room while I work on it, but since Jake also goes to Degrassi, it's kind of hard to fake a project when you come to school the next day with no project. So, another excuse that I can't use without raising suspicion.

For the past few days, I just try to finish dinner early, and then leave the table as fast as possible so I can go upstairs and get rid of everything that I ate. As long as I keep the water running, no one should be able to hear me unless they stand outside the door.

I've been stocking up on breath mints and gum so if I ever have to eat anything at school, I don't have to go around all day with puke breath. I've also been taking the wrappers of protein bars, so Alli stills thinks that I'm eating when I skip lunch with her and Jenna. Sometimes I bring vegetables to eat. Mostly celery. Drew was wrong when he said that I never eat. I do eat, sometimes.

Tonight mom made lasagna, a meal that she hadn't made since dad left. It used to be Darcy's favorite, and mom would always make it special for her. Layers of gooey, melted cheese piled high on mom's homemade marinara sauce. It's nearly impossible to resist. The problem with lasagna, other than the fact that I can smell it baking form almost anywhere in the house, is that there is _so much _of it. Even if I faked sick tonight, my mom would try to send me some for lunch, or maybe reheat it tomorrow, and I would have to come up with some barely believable excuse to try to get out of having to eat it again.

"Dinner's ready!" I could hear my mom shout from the kitchen, and I slowly left my room to go downstairs.

Glenn and Jake, who were sitting next to each other on the couch in the living room, also got up and made their way to the dinner table.

"That smells good." Glenn noted as he sat down.

He was right. It smelled delicious. Tonight would be difficult. I could hear my stomach grumble, and I hoped that no one else could. If I didn't want to seem suspicious, then no one else could know how hungry I was.

Once mom handed out plates piled high with food, Jake was the first to dig in. We hardly ever said grace anymore. After dad left we still did, but it made Glenn and Jake feel uncomfortable, so we only did it when they weren't here, which wasn't often.

After a few extensively long moments of staring at my food, I finally gave into the temptation. It was too hard not to. I scarfed down every bite, leaving my plate completely empty in just a few minutes. I needed to get upstairs to the bathroom. Now.

"Can I be excused? I've got a huge history test that I've got to study for. said it was worth 40% of our grade." I make up quickly. I don't even have Mr. Perino for history, but he just happened to be the first name to come to mind, and I'm really hoping that Jake doesn't suddenly remember my teachers.

"Oh Clare, if it's so important then why did you wait so long to study?" My mom asks, seeming disappointed that she thinks I take so little care of my grades.

"No, I already studied. I just need a quick refresher to make sure I'm set for tomorrow." I add quickly, about to stand up and leave.

"Well, if you already studied, then maybe you can go over it later. I was thinking, since it's been so long since we've done anything as a family, maybe we should all watch a movie together." Mom suggested. _Crap. _I couldn't think of an excuse to get out of this. And I couldn't just say no without a reason. I have to stay here.

"…Okay, yeah that sounds great." I say after much hesitation. I was still hoping to come up with some sort of fleeting excuse, but nothing came to mind.

Jake grabbed a few plates off the table and dropped them into the dishwasher, mumbling something about cleaning them later.

I take a seat on the end of the couch next to my mom, who sits down after going through the shelves of movies and plays the movie that she picked out. I think it might have been a romantic comedy, but I wasn't paying much attention to her, I was too busy focusing to the food that was probably entering my stomach right about now. Food that I wouldn't get the chance to throw up, and by the time I would be able to be alone, I would have already digested it and it would be too late. And by then, it wouldn't be food, it would turn into pounds that I would gain, and fat that would go straight to my chubby highs.

No wonder Eli chose Imogen over me. If I keep pigging out like this he'll probably just dump me. I can't let that happen. This was a onetime thing, and it won't happen again.


End file.
